From one who loves you
by Short-Anime-Lover
Summary: Five year old Sasuke sees Naruto in the middle of a forest crying. When he finds out it's Naruto's birthday, what is the young Uchiha to do? I am trying my hand at fluff, and just trying to get back to writing. So have fun reading!


Hey everyone! Sorry about not posting something in a VERY long time. Just a ton of stuff has gone on. Anyway, I'm going to put up this lil (hopefully) fluffy one-shot for my friend Ama. I know I was going to give her something else, but this popped up in my head and wouldn't go away. Seriously, I couldn't even concentrate in church. So anyways, here's something to maybe help me get writing more.

* * *

A little boy, no older than the age of five, stood in the middle of a nearby forest. His bright blond hair full of leaves, and his big blue eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. It was his birthday, so he should be with those who love him, having fun. This was not the case with him, not with Naruto Uzumaki. He had no family or friends to love him, the entire village hated him for no reason that he could think of. He had no one, he had nothing.

Naruto could hold his pain and sorrow any longer. He fell on his knees and cried his young, broken heart out. He knew on one would come anywhere near where he was, as they were all at the village celebration. This only made the blond boy cry even more.

"Why! What did I do to deserve this?!" Screamed the young child, "Why don't I have anyone to love me or play with me! Kami, please, that is all I want for my birthday. I wish for a friend. Please, please, please…" He kept saying 'please' quietly to himself. That was all the boy ever wanted.

~*~Line~*~Break~*~

A little boy, no older than the age of five, stood in the middle of a nearby forest. His black hair full of leaves, and his dark eyes filled with curiosity. He was hiding behind a tree near a blond boy that had, for a while, taken his interest. The blond haired boy seemed different than any of the other kids he knew. He always had a smile on his face that would quickly fade when he thought no one was watching. How this dark haired boy wanted to do something, to help him, to comfort him, but he was Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't have time for that.

Sasuke was about to turn around and head back to the celebration before his family noticed him gone. That is, until he heard the blond boy's crying. Looking at him, Sasuke couldn't help but want to comfort the boy, but he had no idea what to do.

In his pocket, he felt a new kunai that he had won at one of the games in the festival. Setting aside what little Uchiha pride he had, he grabbed a piece of paper and pen that he always kept in his wallet, and scribbled in as neat of hand writing as a five year old could, a message. He tied it to the kunai with some fabric he ripped from an unnoticeable place from his kimono. With great aim, he threw the kunai to land in front of the crying boy.

Naruto looked quickly at the weapon, then looked around with fear in his eyes. He had been sure that he would be alone here, obviously not. Looking back at the kunai, he saw that there was a note attached to it. Carefully, he untied the note, and unfolded it.

_Happy Birthday Naruto  
From one who loves you_

The blond boy couldn't believe it. His wish had come true. He looked around to see if he could find anyone, but found nothing. Looking back down at his gift, he held it close to his heart. No more tears were waiting to fall, just the most sincere smile he had ever given.

"Thank you."

~*~Line~*~Break~*~

Sasuke was back in the village shortly after. He found his older brother quite quickly.

"Otouto, where have you been?" His aniki asked, looking at a few leaves in his hair.

The young dark haired boy only smiled, remembering the look on Naruto's face. He was happy, especially now that Naruto was happy. His brother, seeing that he wasn't going to receive an answer, let it go. If Sasuke smiled like that, he had his reasons.

.

.

~*~Line~*~Break~*~

.

.

Several years later, Naruto sat on his bed in his room. His eyes held sadness in them. It was his birthday once again, and no one seemed to notice. They had the day off since it was the day of the Festival, but Naruto didn't want to go. He never went to them, they only reminded him of what he was, and of his younger years.

Taking a box out from under his bed, he carefully opened it. Inside was a well used kunai, a slightly ripped piece of paper with bad hand writing, and strip of cloth. Smiling lovingly at the note, he took out the kunai and cleaned off the dust. He would be fine this year, because even though he still didn't know who had given him those things, they still made him very happy. The blond ninja was so absorbed by his old memories of practicing with his kunai, he didn't sense someone outside his window.

A boy, the same age with dark hair, looked into Naruto's window. Seeing the smile on Naruto's face, he looked to see what made him so happy. Dark eyes widened slightly at the kunai and note. A small smile twitched on his lips as he skillfully opened the window without a sound. He quietly made his way towards the blond.

"Oi, dobe!" The dark haired boy said loud enough to make Naruto jump.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing in my house?!" Naruto screamed as he held the kunai and note behind him. He glared as hard as he could at the intruder. Why couldn't Sasuke ever seem to leave him alone when he wanted.

"Hn, here." Sasuke said with no emotion as he trust a small wrapped box at Naruto. The blond could swear that as he saw the dark haired shinobi turn, there had been a faint blush on his cheeks. Looking down, he carefully unwrapped and opened the box. He had no clue what to make of getting a gift from Sasuke. As he lifted the lid, he saw a brand new kunai and a note tied to it the same shade of fabric of Sasuke's shirt. On the note, in Sasuke's near perfect script:

_Happy Birthday Naruto_  
_From one who loves you_

After staring at the note, the blond boy looked up quickly to find Sasuke about to leave through the window. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke turned his head slightly, just so that a smile could be seen on his face before jumping out into the night. Naruto ran to the window to see if he could still see the dark haired boy. Looking back down at his gift, he looked at the sky that started to be filled with fireworks. A sincere smile on his face once again.

"Thank you."

* * *

So um... What did you think? The ending kinda sucked for me. I rewrote it like 5 different times, but I think this one worked out the best. Anyways, hope to write more for you all! And Ama, happy VERY late Christmas present.


End file.
